Fever hallucination
by kingveemon
Summary: veemon gets sick and gets fever,he then starts to hallucinate its fic i had the idea a long time ago so i tought i write it veegato and there is even something for people who dont like veemon in this fic cause he gets smacked in the face HARD SO be nice k


This is a little fluffy fic I had the idea for a long time hope you like it don't FLAME.

,,fever hallucination"

It was a cold day out davis and veemon where playing outside in the have been throwing they brains out with snowballs,or at least veemon he couldn't keep up with davis expirience so he got covered by snow.

LATER IN THE HOUSE

Davis put down his jacked and gave a towel to veemon to get him warm.

,,sorry I think I overdid it with our little game he he"davis laughin nervously trying to not set the wet and cold veemon off.

,,you thinahh…ahhhhchuuuuuu"vemon said as he was interupted by a sneeze which force was so great that it trown him helped the little blue dragon up,veemon then sneezed again.

,,I think you got a cold"davis said leading veemon to his bed.

,,oh but tomorrow was that party at kari house I wanted to go there"veemon said sadly.

,,veemon you and me know that you only are going there to eat all the chips"davis said.

What davis didn't know that davis had a other reason to go there,gatomon his crush that why veemon was so sad.

,,well I cant go too I have to be here and nurse you back to health"davis saiid.

Veemon didn't want his best friend to stay home just because of him even if it was his fault he was sick.

,,no you will be going on that party,one night alone wont kill me"veemon said to his friend putting a hand on davis shoulder.

Davis smiled and said,,thanks pal"

,,no worries"veemon said,then he make his grip on davis shoulder a little harder and turned to davis with a bit angry face but with a smirk,,but lets no forget you are getting payback for this"

Davis gulped

THE NEXT DAY WOOSH I CONTROL TIME AND SPACE WOOSH

Davis was readying himself to go to the party,he then looked at his parthner siting on the couch eatng soup with some tisues beside him and a termometer to mess his temperature.

,,ok I will be going then sure you are okay all alone"davis said to his friend.

,,OH FOR GODS SAKE WOULD YOU ALREADY GO"veemon said for the 15 time davis is a good friend but can be annoying.

,,ok no need to be rude see ya then"davis said as he went out of the apartment.

AT KARIS

Davis reached kari house in 10 minutes he was before the door knocking on the door kari answered.

,,hey davis glad you made it"kari said,,where veemon"kari added surprised that davis didn't have his didn't come.

,,he to a cold"davis said,,he didn't want me to stay because of him so he told me to come"davis explained.

,,oh"kari said,,I hope he ets better soon"kari added.

,,thanks"said davis.

Inside music was playing all digidestined where the plus digimon of course,davis greeted them all then gatomon asked,,where veemon,I have hired agumon and gabumon to defend the chips"she pointed at the table where agumon and gabumon where staying with sun glasses.

Davis turned to kari to say something about that but was interupted by her,,I know its weird.

After that the party continued and gatomon headed out of the apartment with asked herself where they could have gone too.

IN THE MEANTIME IN DAVIS HOUSE.

Veemon was lieing on the couch with a blanket over him with the termometer in the was angry that he could go to the party.,,stupid cold"he said termometer then beepted 40 knew that was a high temperature he even heard that people with high temperature sometimes begin to hallucenate,he of course didn't know if that is the same for digimon.

Sudenly veemon began to feel dizzy and then weird things began to appear before his eyes.

First it was davis holding a snowball canon shooting at everything in range.

Then he saw up and saw a man made of ice cream clibing the wall.

(HEY no one said that his hallucinations have to make sense)

He then turned his sight down and was surprised and a bit happy at the same saw gatomon siting next to him on the knew he must be hallucinating,what would gatomon do here.

,,hey"she could bring a word out of all that coughing.

He then ansered with a silent,,hi".

,,so you are sick"she still a bit schoked said,,yeah"

,,well your fault for not wearing a jacket out there"gatomon said scolding veemon a bit.

She then got of the couch and heade to the door when suddenly veemon grabbed her by the arm

,,ok vee you know that this isnt real so nothing will happen if I do it"he then pulled the ,,imagined gatomon closer to him and kissd the poor fellow didn't know is she was real and she was they separated gatomon was standing there gathering her toughts ,veemon was still on the couch thinking that it for an hallucination it felt prety then turned to see gatomon when he turned aroun he got a punch in his face and fell then got in and saw everything what just happened,,didn't expect that"she said.

Gatomon was clenching her first and with a deep blush said,,that idiot,you want to bring him some chips and that what you get."she said with an angry tone.

,,well have to admit that was cute how he kissed you"said just gave her a death glare.

The pink bird then put the chips next to the unconcious veemon and said,,well hope you get".

,,well lets go"said gatomon at the door,,I don't want to miss the rest of the party"she added.

Biyomon and gatomon then left the room and walked to the elevator as they waited for it to come up gatomon said,,I cant believe he kissed me"biyomon answered ,,oh come one its not like he got a decease or something"she said.

,,I know but still,,she then blushed and continued,,you don't kiss a person you like like said.

The elevator then came they both entered then biyomon said,,you so totally like him",gatomon quicly responded,,no,THAT'S not what I said"gatomon said,

,,oh yes it is"biyomon said.

They continued tho argue while the door of the elevators close

THE END

I got the idea for this a while back so I tought why not make a fic out of it


End file.
